One Vow
by just-an-artist-pl
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Two Coins'. - Soul mate/Age Gap AU - Kurt Hummel thinks his life is pretty perfect. He is a successful actor, he has amazing friends and lives together with his soul mate Blaine Anderson, the love of his life. But is it as perfect as it seems when there are too many cracks to heal?
1. Bachelor Party

This is only a little sneak peek I've posted on tumblr. I'll start posting in December but now you guys already know where to find the sequel! Hope to see lots of you joining me through this journey :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1. Bachelor Party<p>

It all began with Sebastian saying that he liked Kurt's ass. It was something Kurt was already used to and although he tried to explain to his assistant that he should be careful, Sebastian probably wouldn't listen, or, couldn't help himself. Though Kurt knew, like everyone else, that this was just the way Sebastian was, however that didn't mean that it would get simply ignored or laughed off.

When Blaine heard this, he would definitely not ignore it. Being famous meant not only getting critiqued and occassional hate, but also tons of compliments. Compliments didn't bother Blaine at all, only when they were coming from Sebastian Smythe. That made Blaine jealous, like extremely jealous, and Kurt hated liking this jealous side of his boyfriend.

Perhaps he enjoyed the jealousy because the result was always a pretty intense make out session followed by incredible sex. But, he never dreamed of having sex in a restroom stall. It was just hard when Blaine plundered his mouth with his tongue and squeezed his ass so hard that he couldn't help himself but moan into his boyfriend's mouth. Of course he needed to tease Blaine some more and pulled away, both breathing hard before he asked. Teased. Blaming his drunk mind.

"What's gotten into you, honey?"

"You know exactly what," Blaine groaned and pressed himself against Kurt's body, letting him feel just how hard he already was. "Sebastian and his stupid mouth. He knows I hate that."

**4 hours earlier**

"Look at my hot boyfriend," smirked Elliott, as he and Martin left their bedroom, dressed in a leather jacket and black tight jeans. The dark green shirt under it was a good match for his brown eyes which had lines of green in them. However, Martin didn't look very comfortable and scowled at Elliott who was totally in love with his outfit. Kurt smiled at them and Blaine pressed his hand against his mouth, trying not to giggle.

"Why does it have to be leather themed? They are going to get married," asked the lawyer and glared at the sleeves of his jacket while judging his outfit hard. But, Kurt had to admit to himself that Martin did look good. His brown hair was styled and not just flat and neat, the outfit rather loose than strict – after all he was a lawyer so he had his classic style that he preferred.

"It's their bachelor party and it's supposed to be crazy," explained Elliott, and fixed his boyfriend's collar.

"You just love to dress like a rockstar because you are one," narrowed Martin and Elliott rolled his eyes dramatically.

"You should be happy they agreed on leather and not Rocky Horror Picture Show," Kurt commented because that had been their first idea. Dressing like Dr. Frank N. Furter or Riff Raff. It would have been crazy, and they all agreed it would have been a bit too crazy.

Martin made a face and looked like he was okay with anything but RHPS.

"It's just for one night and as soon as you two dance you'll lose the jacket anyway," said Blaine. The four of them agreed on wearing leather jackets and black jeans. Their shirts had different colors and their shoes as well. It was a really good idea to use the the leather and rock because seeing Blaine in those tight jeans and his leather jacket with his hair more loose than usual, did things to him.

It took all his strength to keep his boyfriend at home and do things other than drink and dance with their friends. They could do that later.

"Okay guys, we need to go like now," Kurt stood up and and Blaine got up with him. "We have two hours to get the club ready and get everyone inside. Sebastian is already there and making sure everything is set. We just need to put our stuff on."

They had three boxes filled with personal items. Photos from the years Kurt and Mercedes went to high school together, then some later pictures with Sam. Photos of their time at college. Also, small things like the lamp Elliott once broke because they were super drunk on the first night in their apartment. But, mainly they had stuff that would bring up all of the memories about Mercedes and Sam. Like a card from the restaurant where they had their first date, the broken umbrella Sam had with him to keep Mercedes safe from the rain just prior to her first job interview, and many, many photos with just the two of them. They wanted to stick them into a big photo album so that everyone could write personal messages inside.

Besides preparing all of this, he recalled his own memories, as he was getting all that stuff together. He remembered always watching his friends fall in love as he just stood there, on his own, chasing his dreams and never finding someone special. He remembered that time so clearly, how cold and alone he felt.

Of course Blaine noticed, and when they were filling the boxes, he made sure that Kurt felt his love. He always felt it through their connection, and he and Blaine laughed about the photos, and he finally told him all the stories about his time in Lima, his stories from college, and they both agreed to collect their photos and special memories, too.

"I'm still curious how Sebastian made it. I mean we have a whole club just for us for one night. You know how expensive and impossible that is? Especially in New York?" asked Elliott as he put his leather west on.

Kurt knew exactly why it was possible and how Sebastian pulled it off. He fucked the guy who owned the club and apparently, Sebastian was such a good lover that the guy immediately said yes when he asked.

"The owner and Sebastian are friends," said Kurt and noticed Blaine's look because he knew the truth, too. As he opened the front door and they left the building, his soul mate finally said. "That was the understatement of the year."

"His sex life is none of my concern, honey. But, you know what?" he smirked at him and took Blaine's hand, pulled him closer so their bodies were flushed together, and Blaine gave him a smug look.

"Our sex life has all of my attention and passion. Especially since you put this jacket on."

Blaine smiled at that, wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, and just kept him close.

"Hey! No making out, you can do that later," Elliott warned them.

"We were hugging, calm down," Kurt moaned as he let go of Blaine.

They climbed into Kurt's car and drove to the club. They took the boxes out of the trunk and went into the club, using the backdoor. Inside, everything was already set. On the right side was a huge bar with several chairs, tables and stools. On the left side were the speakers, the DJ and his equipment. Above him, written in gold, and glued to a white wall, were Mercedes' and Sam's names. He looked around and found the table he asked for, already decorated super cheesy. Hearts, fake candles and the photo album were also there.

"Hey guys!" greeted Sebastian, as he stepped off the stage and walked up to them, also wearing leather pants and a red shirt under his vest.

Yes, Sebastian was invited too, since he was also friends with Kurt's friends. When he officially became his PA, Blaine was definitely not pleased at all. Still, he saw that Sebastian did do a great job, and took a lot of pressure off of Kurt, so he had far more time to focus on personal things. Well, he still had three months off, but this didn't mean that he didn't have anything to do.

There were thousands of calls about changing locations, changes in the script. The change of locations was the most exhausting thing because he needed to re-plan everything, and had to accept that he wouldn't see Blaine for a whole month because he'd be staying in Los Angeles. It was something he he wasn't happy about, but it was part of his work.

"So, what do you think? We thought it would be good to keep everything black, white and gold and only keep this spot," he pointed at the table with the hearts and boxes filled with memories: "rather red. You know, the color of love and desire."

Kurt felt Blaine's hand take his, squeezing it, and gave Sebastian his usual warning, and disapproving look.

"I like it and I'm sure Mercedes will like it as well. What about the alcohol? And food?"

"Everything's already done. You just need to finish the love wall, as I like to call it, and I hope everyone will be here on time. I'll pick them up when everything is set and everyone is here."

"Great, thank you," Kurt smiled, knowing that he could always count on Sebastian. But, he could never trust Sebastian with his behavior, or the words coming out of his mouth. This time he said nothing, but his eyes still ran up and down Kurt's body.

"Sebastian, please, stop," warned Kurt him.

"Right, sorry."

Never, not in the recent past, did he find a reason to question Sebastian's behavior. The lines he crossed weren't that big, and Kurt was not the only one he stared at. But, Sebastian tried to behave and promised Kurt he didn't want to cause any drama between him and Blaine. There was no reason to not trust him because Kurt could see that he was truly sorry, and that this was just the way he was.

It took more to convince Blaine, though. He was so sure that Sebastian wanted more in those early weeks. Even after three months, he still doubted that Sebastian was just joking. They only exchanged a hello and goodbye, and very rarely actually talked. Well, it wasn't even really talking, it was Blaine reminding Sebastian of his place, and Sebastian defending himself and apologizing for his big mouth.

Kurt stood in the middle, ignoring Sebastian's compliments, while worrying about Blaine and sometimes he felt really bad about that, how he enjoyed Blaine's jealousy. It led to heated moments between them. Yet, he wondered if Blaine was just naturally jealous, or perhaps he didn't trust him. Even after a year and a half, Blaine didn't believe in the soulmate connection. They couldn't forget that the crack still existed and that was his primary concern.

After three months, the crack was still there, and he promised to not be worried, promised to wait and hope. Doctor Stephens warned them, told them what to do, and though both were going crazy, nothing changed inside. In fact they were doing great, the only issue was Blaine and Sebastian sharing a room. He felt closer to Blaine, more in love – if that was even possible – and their sex life was also amazing. The rumors were gone, Blaine had fun at school, and Kurt's future looked so promising. Really, there was nothing to be worried about, and he didn't want to worry at his friend's bachelor party.

"Come on, let's get the wall of love ready," Kurt said and squeezed Blaine's hand who was watching Sebastian go behind the bar and talk to the bartender. Maybe he underestimated what it did to Blaine when Sebastian was around? Usually, it was just enough talk to his boyfriend, and then Blaine would give Kurt all of his attention.

"Hey," he spoke gently, and finally Blaine looked at him. "I love you, honey."

"I know. I love you, too," smiled the younger, and smiled even more when Kurt kissed him.

It took them almost two hours to get the wall done. Blaine and Martin helped as much as they could, but they weren't a part of their college years. So, it ended up with Kurt and Elliott doing that part, and laughing about all the memories they shared. Martin and Blaine welcomed the guests instead, and told them about what would happen during the bachelor party. Although Mercedes didn't want a stripper – still something Kurt and Elliott whined about – they came up with other ideas. Exactly three ideas. The first event for the party was to ask the couple questions about each other, and test how well they knew the other. Every guest would get a question to ask so Mercedes and Sam would get the chance to meet everyone at least once. They knew too well how easy you miss someone during a large party. The second idea was to share embarrassing and funny stories about the couple. The third idea was to drink shots and guess what drink it was. It was something Kurt and his friends did during college – which usually ended up with them being drunk, extremely drunk.

Soon the club was filled with people, all wearing something made of leather, and an hour later the couple finally arrived, and everything went down as planned. Around midnight, most of the people were dancing, drinking or simply talking. Sebastian had his own small group of people around him, telling them some funny stories. He also volunteered to not drink so he could drive them home. Sebastian didn't really need alcohol, he talked and spoke so openly, that the people who didn't know him thought he was drunk anyway.

The leather jackets were already gone, Blaine was dancing with Charlie and Elliott, so Kurt joined Sebastian and Martin. He talked with some old friend from college and at some point Sebastian began to throw compliments towards Kurt. About his clothes, his ass that's what Blaine heard. He listened for a few minutes, even when Sebastian was no longer talking about Kurt but about some guy he met once, and Blaine still looked like he wanted to kill him.

So they ended up in the restroom, locked inside one of the stalls, making out, both slightly drunk.

"You know he doesn't have a chance. No one has."


	2. Fans and Stalkers

Chapter 2. Fans and Stalkers

"I hope so," breathed Blaine, and his lips were back on Kurt's, kissing him deep and just right, that he had to moan. Kurt pulled him closer, kissing his boyfriend right back and grinding his hips against Blaine's, letting him feel that, yes, he was also ready and wanted more. But not here, not now.

"Blaine," he said, pulling back but gasping when Blaine began to mouth at his neck, sucking at the point right under his ear which alwaya made Kurt go crazy. Kurt leaned back, and tilted his head so that he found Blaine's lips and kissed him for a while.

"I know," Blaine breathed and their eyes met. "We have to go back, this can wait til we get home, just one more hour."

Blaine nodded, then giggled, when Kurt kissed his nose and they left the restroom together and went back to the party. They held hands as they saw Mercedes on the stage, dancing with the girls. Kurt joined his old friends along with Blaine, and smirked when some of them squealed about how handsome and adorable he was. Then they made their rounds to say goodbye to their close friends, explaining they had some stuff to do the next day. The hug Mercedes gave him made it hard to breath, but he smiled and nodded his head and kissed her cheek, and then they left.

Though they both were exhausted, Kurt still felt horny from their make out in the restroom. Blaine obviously was too, because it was he who dragged Kurt to their bedroom and undressed them. He sighed when the leather was off, grinned at his boyfriend who pulled him down on top and kissed him deep and dirty, still tasting like sweet alcohol.

"Kurt, please," Blaine whimpered, opening his legs and pulling him down, right where he wanted him.

"Okay," Kurt whispered, and reached out for the lube and a condom, not wanting to be messy tonight. He made it a quick task because he knew was impatient himself. His cock had been half hard for the past two hours and he just wanted to feel his boyfriend around him.

Pouring the lube on his fingers, he felt for Blaine's entrance, ran it over his pucker two, three times and then slipped one inside, slowly as to not hurt his boyfriend. Sex became an important activity for them. It was not only their way to connect and an addiction – because having sex with a soul mate was so much better – it was also something they thought they needed. After all, the crack still existed and just refused to heal. Kurt didn't want to worry about it, and fortunately he didn't. Not yet, at least.

With three fingers inside his boyfriend, Blaine was moaning and begging for more, which was still new for Kurt, but he was happy and proud that sex was no longer an issue for them. Blaine trusted him, and he trusted Blaine. Slowly he pulled his fingers out, rolled the condom over his hard cock, and positioned himself between Blaine's legs. Letting the head of his cock rest against Blaine's hole, he watched his boyfriend, saw the small nod, and slowly pushed inside. It was always like coming home. Blaine accepted him, opened up for him, and wanted Kurt deeper and deeper, wanted to feel him everywhere, and Kurt wanted the same. He never wanted to feel anyone else inside him, or around him.

"I swear... fuck... you are bigger than usual. Or I'm just drunk and think it's so."

"I guess second," Kurt breathed, and stilled when he was completely inside Blaine.

They waited, breathed in sync, and then Kurt began to move in and out, first slowly, then faster because he knew this wouldn't take long. They'd been waiting for hours to finally have sex with each other and the anticipation had been too much. Of course that didn't mean they were less loving towards each other. He still smiled, still bent down to kiss Blaine while they moved together, faster, deeper and eventually they came together, as their orgasm ran through their bodies.

Panting, waiting to come down from their high, he kept his lips against Blaine's, kissing him lazily and listening to their hearts slow down.

"God... I thought I was gonna come before we got home," Blaine whisptered against Kurt's cheek, and made him giggle while he rolled the condom off and threw it into the trash.

"That would have been gross for you, running around in sticky pants," Kurt smirked, kissed Blaine's cheek and then stood up to get something to clean them up. Once they were clean and feeling sated and sleepy, he rested his head on Blaine's chest, wrapped his arms and legs around his boyfriend and sighed happily.

"You can be such a kid sometimes."

"I'm a cuddle whore, not a kid, and I demand my post-sex cuddles."

Blaine chuckled softly, making Kurt feeling warm and happy whenever he made that adorable noise. At times like these he didn't even feel the crack, or thought about it. Kurt just enjoyed the way Blaine fit so perfectly against his body, and in his arms. Blaine fit so perfectly with everything that Kurt was.

* * *

><p>After their lazy Sunday, came Monday, which was the beginning of Blaine's second year at college and the end of their summer break. Well, at least for Blaine, but not for Kurt. Blaine left early in the morning, kissed Kurt good morning and also goodbye. He didn't like that, being all alone in their bed, but reality called his boyfriend back. An hour later, Kurt stood up, took a shower and made himself some coffee, while watching the news. Usual drama, the usual lies, and then he listened closely when the celebrity news came on. Luckily there was nothing about him, just as expected. People stopped talking about them after a month and left them alone. Kurt also made sure to not be recognized in public, and he and Blaine preferred to just be lazy little fucks at home.<p>

This was over now, he knew it, and he wished he was with Blaine to make sure he was doing okay. His story was out, people knew they were boyfriends and they both knew how rude some people were and how some could use Blaine or Kurt. He didn't want that, but he trusted Blaine to say something if this ever happened. Blaine was smart, old enough to know what was right and what was wrong, and if he didn't, Kurt hoped Blaine would ask him. He truly needed to stop treating him like a little boy, and more like an adult, but he couldn't help himself for being worried about his love.

Blaine went through so much in the past three years. He had lost his mother when he was born, lost his father when he needed him the most, and met the wrong people who treated him like he was nothing. Jesse tried to rape Blaine, his stepmother tried to blackmail them, and of course Kurt himself, who treated Blaine so badly and then worried him sick. He still felt all of this deep in his bones, but thankfully they were doing better with each passing day.

That's why he was not worried about their crack. Maybe they needed to get over all of the stuff that had happened, and then their crack would start to heal. At least, that was the explanation Kurt came up with. The past several weeks were like a honeymoon, filled with love and cuddles, with sex and conversation. With each passing day they became closer and closer, so he figured that it had to be something else that prevented the crack from healing. Doctor Stephens agreed with Kurt's theory although they had no evidence to its validity. But, it was the only explanation they had.

Around midday he met Mercedes and Elliott, and felt super excited. Mercedes was ready to look for her wedding dress as their wedding was only two months away, and Kurt and Elliott both wanted her to wear the most beautiful dress ever. Smiling bright and happy like a Christmas tree, he greeted Mercedes when she and Elliott arrived at his place to pick him up.

"He looks more excited than I am," Mercedes remarked, and Elliott wiggled his eyebrows.

"You know how he feels about weddings and clothes. But, you're right, he looks like he is going to shop for his own wedding."

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully and climbed into the backseat.

"You think he'd be happy and calm, but I already see him freaking out and yelling at every person around him," smirked Mercedes, and both of his friends ended up snickering about that. It was not even far from the truth, Kurt saw himself acting exactly like that.

"And you'll help me, so the chances are high that I'll yell at you guys."

"You love us way too much to actually yell at us," said Mercedes as Elliott drove. Kurt grinned at her and then leaned back.

An hour later, they arrived at a shop for wedding gowns and climbed out of the car. He noticed how excited Mercedes was, how she breathed in and out to calm her nerves and they both squeezed her shoulder, trying to reassure her. Inside, they were greeted by a young woman who asked if they needed her help. Mercedes said yes, and followed the lady around, wanting to make the first round on her own. Elliott and Kurt sat down on the seats next to the dressing rooms, and waited. Kurt pulled his phone out, sent Blaine a text to make sure he was doing okay, and let him know where he was.

They agreed to break their connection when Blaine went back to college, so he didn't feel how Blaine felt, and even though Kurt didn't like that, he knew it would become a necessity when he went back to work. Feeling what the other felt was distracting, and sometimes exhausting but, more over, not helpful when Kurt worked. Whenever he got into a character he suppressed his own feelings to really focus on his role, and he needed Blaine to do the same.

"Martin proposed to me," Elliott exclaimed, and Kurt needed several seconds to comprehend what his friend had just said.

"Martin... wait. What?!"

His phone was forgotten, he forgot his boyfriend for that moment, and his mouth hung open, eyes wide open, and stared at his friend. What was this about all of his friends getting engaged, married, God, probably even planning a family.

"Martin proposed. He asked me yesterday but I didn't want to say anything about it just yet. It's Mercedes' day, her wedding is happening in two months. I really don't want to... you know, ruin it or something," explained Elliott, but Kurt could tell there was more.

Usually his friend would have been smirking, blushing, being so happy that other people got sick of it. He was not that kind of happy.

"I would say congrats but I see that something is... not exactly right?"

Elliott sighed, looked around to make sure Mercedes was far away enough to not hear them talking. She wouldn't even if she was right next to them. Kurt saw how all her focus was on the dresses and her hands feeling the fabric and looking at the cut and details.

"I'm not sure if he was serious. We were still a bit drunk and then he went down on one knee, almost fell and then he asked me, showed me the ring and I said yes because I was drunk."

"Oh," breathed Kurt, and understood why Elliott was not happy about that. Any drunk action most likely happened on impulse, a need, inhibition broken. Kurt knew what stupid things people could do when they were drunk, he did some himself and watched his friends do it as well.

"Did you guys talk about it?"

"Not yet. After he proposed we had sex and were all in love and making promises. When I woke up he was already gone. I didn't text him and he didn't text me. Everything feels just... I don't even know."

"But... you want to, right?" Kurt asked and rested his hand on Elliott's shoulder, not wanting to see his friend so worried and helpless.

"Of course. We are soul mates after all, meant to be together, but it's more than that. I love him with my whole being, so, of course I want to. The proposal was just... it was not the right time to do it."

No, when Kurt thought about a proposal he imagined something romantic, something meaningful, something that had been thought over and planned many times. A little speech, a little something special and from or for the person he loved deeply. A drunken proposal, yeah, this would have left him insecure as well.

"I understand you, Elliott. I'd feel the same way."

"Right?" Kurt saw the hope in Elliott's eyes, mixed with relief that someone understood him. "I just... needed to get this out. I know we'll have to talk about it, but I couldn't keep this to myself any longer."

"As if I never come to you and cry over my life."

Kurt smiled and pulled Elliott into a hug, saying that it will be alright. He knew it would be because they were in love, they were perfect for each, and they were soulmates. Sooner or later they would figure things out, just like he and Blaine did.

"Boys!" Mercedes called out for them and they both stood up, passed the dressing rooms and saw their friend holding three dresses in her arms.

"What do you think?"

* * *

><p>They didn't find the perfect dress so they went to two other shops, but still nothing. It was not like Mercedes was picky. She just wanted to have this 'wow' moment, and Kurt didn't like any of the dresses they found either. It was either too long, too much or not enough. They agreed to meet again in two days, Kurt was more than happy when he was back home. His feet hurt from all the walking, his mind presenting him a horror show of ugly dresses, and his mouth dry and stomach empty.<p>

He send a text to Blaine to see if he was up for take out, and asked Blaine if he could bring some Thai home. The answer was yes, and Kurt smiled over that, looking forward to an evening with his soulmate and Thai food. He changed into his pajamas, made himself some tea, and smiled when he heard the door being pushed open.

"Welcome home!" he cheered, and smiled even more when their eyes met. Both men looked equally exhausted.

"Hey," beamed Blaine, and put the plastic bag with their food on the coffee table. "Did you guys find a dress?"

"Not yet. They weren't perfect so we'll go again on Thursday," Kurt replied, and walked into the living room, watched Blaine take his shoes off, leaving his bag next to the door of Kurt's former office. He put his cup down next to their food, and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and stood right in front of him, asking for a kiss.

"How was your day?" Kurt asked, although he couldn't find a reason to be worried or any sign that Blaine's day had been hell. He just looked exhausted.

"Good, I guess," sighed Blaine. "But, let me change and eat before we talk about that."

Kurt nodded and kissed Blaine one more time before he went to their bedroom to change. Kurt pulled the boxes out of the bag, placed the chopsticks next to each, and sat down, turning the TV on to have some noise in the background. When Blaine came back, he was also in his pajamas and his hair was a mess of curls. He let himself fall on the couch right next to Kurt, accepted his box of food. They ate for a while, listened to the woman on TV talking about hair styles.

"So, tell me. I'm dying to know," Kurt said after he swallowed.

"It was okay. They mainly asked me if it's true that you're my soulmate and boyfriend, and some even asked for an autograph. Like, I didn't even know what to say."

Kurt stopped eating, taken aback by Blaine's words. His famous status never was an issue for them and Blaine already told him that he would support Kurt no matter what. Although he knew it was almost impossible, Kurt didn't want people to disturb Blaine who was simply a music student, and still recovering from all the things that had happened.

"It made me proud-"

"What?" Kurt interupted, and didn't catch what Blaine said as he was busy with his own thoughts.

"I said it made me pretty proud but it was still... weird."

"Proud?"

Blaine made a funny face and nudged Kurt's knee with his own.

"Are you even listening?"

"Sorry, I was just... worried. I don't want people to bother you because of me."

Blaine smiled, warm and soft and Kurt wondered – like many many times – how he got so lucky to have such a supportive boyfriend. Although he was young, still in college, still figuring out what he wanted to do and be, Blaine understood. Simply understood.

"I said I'm proud of you. People love you and see your talent and some asked me questions about your future plans and about your movie which I couldn't even answer, but they knew. I mean, yeah, it's not really helpful when you want to focus on what your teacher is saying. But, it doesn't make me feel less proud of you."

His heart swelled with love, almost burst in his chest, and he leaned over, kissed Blaine's nose because he couldn't reach his lips. The younger giggled, even blushed, and it was a good sign that they still could make each other blush like teenagers.

"If you want to I can ask Nina to find a bodyguard or something for you."

"They were just asking stuff. It's not like they were, you know, calling me stuff or anything. That was surprising to be honest. I was almost sure they'd say something about my past."

"Well, I made it clear why and how so they should back off," Kurt said and was surprised himself. People like to call other people out and point out their mistakes. That this could happen to Blaine was one of the worries he had when he thought about their summer break being over. He also knew, that just because today no one said anything to Blaine, didn't mean it couldn't happen in the future.

"I'm a big boy, Kurt. I'll handle it."

Kurt looked up, stared at the wide eyes Blaine made.

"Huh? I didn't say anything."

"You don't need to. I see it when you're worried. You either walk around like mad man and mutter things under your breath, or you simply stare down, lost in your thoughts."

Then Blaine smirked, and Kurt made a funny face. Still, knowing that Blaine could read his face without feeling what Kurt felt was a huge sign for him. They were different than other soulmates. Their connection was deeper and let them both feel not only intense happiness, but also the intense pain, also small things that didn't control their soul and body. So, it made Kurt so happy to know that Blaine could also read him and he could also read Blaine. Not always, but he became better and better.

"Martin called me today. He said he proposed to Elliott while they were drunk."

"Yeah, Elliott told me that, too. Then they had amazing sex and didn't see each other after that. Some adults we are."

Blaine chuckled around his mouthful of chicken, swallowed and said: "They're going to be fine. I think all this Mercedes and Sam getting married stuff influences us all."

Kurt nodded and they both fell into a comfortable silence and finished their food. After that they cleaned up together and cuddled on the couch, pretending to watch some reality TV show. Blaine's head was resting on his chest, while Kurt thought about his friends. One was going to be married soon, and the other two were probably engaged at this point. It was not surprising that all of this was happening. They were all in their twenties, working, living with their partners, and he knew this day would come sooner or later.

Almost two years ago he often imagined attending his friend's wedding – while, of course, planning his own just for fun. He imagined him being all happy, smiling so hard that his cheeks hurt, and probably even crying at some point. But, he never imagined himself being there with a partner. Back then he was sure he would take some guy with him, or just go alone. Now, everything has changed and he was a soulmate, together with his soulmate, and loved him more than anything. They were going to be together at Mercedes' wedding, drinking and dancing and probably thinking about their own wedding.

Kurt did that a lot in the past few weeks. He wanted to get married, exchange vows of love and promises with Blaine, but he didn't say that out loud. There was still so much to do, to figure out and Blaine, he was just nineteen, a college student, and still getting used to his new life. With a partner, with a home, enough money and his brother was back. Kurt wanted to wait for him, wait for the right moment. Because he was ready, he wanted to spend the rest of his life together with Blaine.

* * *

><p>"How's Blaine?" Cooper asked while he sat in Kurt's kitchen, holding a cup in his hands and their script resting on the table. Kurt invited him over to get through their script. First, because he had nothing else to do, but some interviews and second, because his birthday was coming, and after that Mercedes' wedding.<p>

"Some of his classmates know me and ask him questions. Nothing private, not yet. But he enjoys studying and is pretty damn good. Have you heard him sing?"

Cooper grinned, a proud look on his face: "When he was little, yeah. He used to play the piano and sing whenever he felt like it. His dad was a horrible musician, we always laughed with him about that."

Kurt smiled and imagined a little Blaine with a bow tie, tiny fingers dancing over the keys of a piano, and singing all the songs he knew. Cooper, younger than he was now, teasing his brother, but smiling proudly. He had no idea what Blaine's father looked like, but a proud smile was a proud smile. The one only a father could give his child.

"Blaine said his dad was amazing," said Kurt, and joined Cooper at the table, holding his own cup in his hands and drinking the coffee slowly.

"He was," Cooper sighed, and looked into the distance, probably chasing memories, good ones if his smile was anything to go by. "Patrick was such a good guy and always told me how much Blaine looked like his mother. He has her hair and eyes, but his nose is totally from him. He also dresses and talks like his father. It's such a loss that he's no longer alive."

"Blaine said it was a car accident."

"It was. I wasn't there when it happened, and I only know what Blaine told me. You know, I always thought my mother was behind this. But, to be honest, I was just an angry young man who hated his mother."

Kurt nodded slowly pushing the thought of Cooper's mother far away and focusing on something else.

"Do you have any old photos? From Blaine and his mother and father?"

"Doesn't Blaine?" asked Cooper with raised eyebrows.

"No. When he left he only took what he needed and nothing else. I don't know if he ever wants to go back there, and I don't know where he used to live. I just... I think it would be good for him to have something here."

Kurt told Cooper about Blaine's 18th birthday and how he lit up two candles and said he needed that so it felt like his parents were there with them. He remembered that moment so clearly, and it still made his heart feel all these sad things, tugging at it, and making it hard to breath.

"Maybe, I'm not sure. But I can go back to our old house, my mother still lives there. I'm sure I'll find something."

Kurt smiled and nodded. He'd noticed this when they visited his dad, how Blaine stared at the pictures of little Kurt with his mother and always made this sad face, but didn't let Kurt feel anything. He didn't need to, Kurt would have never asked for Blaine to open up about that or let him feel what he felt. This was something private, dear to him and he knew it way too well. All the things he felt for his mother, how he missed her, he didn't let Blaine feel that, too. Some things were only just for Kurt to feel.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, let's focus on-"

A knock on Kurt's door cut Cooper off, and Kurt stood up, not remembering if he was expecting someone to come over. It was also highly impossible that it was Blaine, he had his own key. As he opened the door he was greeted by Sebastian's smirk, the one Blaine described as a weasel-smirk.

"Sebastian, hey. What-"

"You've got a stalker, Mister Hummel."

Kurt's jaw dropped, mouth open, but then he shook his head to get the control back over his face.

"I've what?"

"A stalker and a pretty smart one," said Sebastian and walked inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! It's December! Which means, I'll start posting and writing on One Vow. I've almost finishes my other fic 'Keeping Warm' so 'One Vow' will take its place from now on. I try to post as many times as possible (I have another fic I'm writing rn, too, it's called 'Fragile Dream' and it's really a fic I enjoyed planning and enjoy writing - my heart always breaks when I think about it.) However, welcome and let the journey begin :)<strong>


	3. Theories

Hey there! Glad to see some of you guys back! And thank you for reviews and support, I really hope to not disappoint you guys here. If you have wishes, ideas, want something to know about them or whatever, let me know!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3. Theories<p>

Kurt stepped aside and made room for Sebastian to walk inside, a folder under his arm, and a smirk on his face. He stopped asking himself why Sebastian smirked at moments that were not really funny at all. That was just typical Sebastian, and though he seemed rude, too honest and even weird, he did an amazing job for Kurt. Throughout the whole Jesse story, Sebastian supported them and that was enough to convince Kurt that he could trust him. Blaine, however, still had his doubts about Sebastian.

"Hey, Cooper," grinned Sebastian, as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Seb. Did I hear this correctly? Kurt has a stalker?" asked Cooper, and grinned as he and Sebastian shook hands.

"I don't know what there is to smile about, Cooper," Kurt said as he joined them, pointing to the coffee machine as he looked at Sebastian who nodded. He took another mug, filled it with coffee, and still processed what Sebastian said. A stalker? Like, a bad one? He didn't question Sebastian, he had been right in the past, so he wondered what kind of stalker this was.

"Come on, Kurt. It's like, when you have a stalker, that means you made it to the big time," sighed Sebastian as he sat down next to Cooper.

"You do know that they can be dangerous? I'm not really excited about being scared about my life or Blaine's," he complained, and handed Sebastian his cup.

"Don't worry. He doesn't know where you live nor does he plan to visit you."

"How do you know that?" Kurt exclaimed and questioned how he could possibly know that. One, because he never had a stalker, two, because he had no idea how Sebastian even found him, and three, he wanted to have a silent, private life with his adorable soulmate, and not worry about some crazy person ruining it.

"He...well, I know he's a man because he also talks a lot about his gay life, and he isn't out and proud - he has a tumblr blog where he posts about you. Says how much he enjoys your movie, and your talent. I said stalker because he has private pictures of you and Blaine in a restaurant," Sebastian explained, and handed Kurt his phone with snap shots from that blog. "You and Blaine at his College, and walking through the street. It's actually harmless, and you two have nothing to hide. But still, I thought you should know this."

Kurt read a few sentences, filled with compliments about how he supported Blaine, how good he was at his first movie, that the person couldn't wait to see more of him. It sounded like a casual fan, nothing to be really worried about. However, knowing that someone took pictures of him and posted them on a blog with his name tagged, well, that was nothing too unusual, but it was weird. He used to do the same thing, do research about his favorite musicians or actors, but he never took private pictures of them and posted them.

"Do I need to be worried?" Kurt asked, and gave Cooper the phone so he could see it for himself.

"Nah, not really. You and Blaine are his idols and he is rather one of those good stalkers."

"Stalkers?" asked Kurt, eyes wide.

"Fans, stalkers, it's the same, right?"

He exchanged a look with Cooper, both knew it wasn't the same, but Sebastian could be, well, weird sometimes, and tended to downplay things. For the first few weeks it was confusing, but then once he got to know him better, saw how well he worked, he just couldn't say no any longer. Blaine wasn't happy about it, but he accepted that Sebastian was an amazing PA.

"However, I think you should be aware that people notice you, take photos and post them. You two should be careful. I'm not saying don't kiss in public or anything, but just be careful. I know you're crazy soulmates who are probably never tired of touching each-"

"Seb, please, you are talking about my baby brother, I don't need those images," Cooper shuddered and made a worried face. No, no one wanted to imagine his sibling having sex. Even Kurt almost blushed.

"Right, sorry. Anyway, keep that in mind. This guy is a simple fan or so it seems, but not every person is. Some might get weird ideas and try to do something bad. That's why I'm here, actually. Yesterday I was checking your tag, and besides some homophobes and idiots, you have really lovely fans. Still, those who are kind of suspicious made me think about a bodyguard."

Kurt expected to be surprised or find this thought silly and unnecessary, but it did make sense. It was just the logical step when someone became famous, and even more famous with time. It was part of his job, and though he never wanted to lose his privacy or be famous and recognized on the street, it was expected. Just like becoming a father meant to take responsibility, like going to school meant to deal with other people and do homework. He loved his fans, he loved his job, but some parts of it he didn't like.

"Seb is right, though," said Cooper and broke the silence while they were waiting for Kurt to say something. "It's better to have someone around you when you're out. Some people can be pretty crazy and follow you around everywhere. I once had a fan who was pregnant and said the baby was mine. It was crazy and scary. Then another who was following me around and got pretty mad at me for not paying enough attention."

Kurt listened, nodded, and read some stories about crazy fans – or stalkers – but the media loved to make things up, and PR was also pretty powerful. So, whatever he read, he took it with a grain of salt. Cooper was his friend and Blaine's brother, and he knew he certainly wouldn't lie to him

"I've dealt with stalkers, too. You know I was once an intern PA for a celebrity and believe me, they can come up with some pretty crazy shit."

"So you think a bodyguard would not be... like, too much?"

"No, not at all. Nina also suggested it, and you know her. She doesn't just do things without thinking through all of the details and considering all the options."

The thought of a bodyguard, of stalkers and crazy fans... this didn't sit well to Kurt. He really just wanted to be an actor and do his job. But, he needed his fans, he loved his fans so, if this was something he needed to do, then he had no real choice. Also, he wanted to be safe and more than anything, he wanted to keep Blaine safe. His soulmate was the one who went to college, dealt with people there, with fans, friends and haters. Kurt on the other hand, didn't have to do that anymore.

"What about Blaine? Can we get a bodyguard for him, too?"

"Does he need one? Did something happen?" Cooper asked and the worry slowly crept over his face.

"No... but you know how people are, and he still is a college student and always outside around people. I just want him to be safe, too, when I'm not around."

"That's no problem," smiled Sebastian.

* * *

><p>"A bodyguard?" asked Mercedes, when they were sitting in her kitchen and eating dinner. Blaine sat right next to Kurt, and stared at him because he was just as surprised as Mercedes was.<p>

"I think it's good. Kurt's famous after all," Sam said, and shoved another spoonful of food into his mouth. That distracted Kurt for a moment, but then he looked back to Mercedes.

"Yeah. I mean, people are crazy, right? You know all the stories about celebrities dealing with stalkers and stuff."

"Do you have a stalker?" asked Blaine. They hadn't had a chance to talk about that because they just met up right there at Mercedes place after Blaine's long day. Thursday was Kurt's least favorite day of the week because Blaine was gone for so long and he had too much free time. But, he was not going to complain about that. November would be crazy and he already hated the thought of leaving Blaine for a whole month.

"Not really. Sebastian came over today and showed me some photos some guy took. Not that he was stalking me or anything. He was just at the right place at the right time. However, Nina and Sebastian think it's the right time to do that before something happens."

He felt Blaine's hand wrap around his, holding it tight, as if to show that he was worried, but also here for Kurt. He smiled at his soulmate, his beautiful, brave soulmate. One look into those golden eyes, and he just wanted to lean over and kiss him for hours.

"I think the sooner the better," said Sam.

"Yeah, of course but... wow. This is getting real," said Mercedes, and wore an melancholic expression. "You are becoming famous and successful. Sam and I are getting married. Elliott and Martin are also on their way to being engaged. Blaine is one of the best students at his school, and finally has a home and someone who loves him and he loves."

Blaine blushed just slightly, and pressed his face against Kurt's arm, being the adorable person he was. Kurt used this chance to drop a kiss onto Blaine's head and squeeze his soulmate's hand under the table before he looked back to Mercedes and Sam.

"I guess I'll do it then. Which doesn't mean I like the idea but... my privacy is gone, huh?"

Kurt knew that this would happen anyway. He knew what it meant to be an actor and be in the public eye. He had thought about it, read interviews with other celebrities, and tried to prepare himself for this. Little did he know how it true it would be. He loved his fans, he needed his fans to keep this job, but he loved his privacy and Blaine more.

"You still have your home, and you still have places to go where no one will find you two," assured Mercedes and Kurt just nodded, not wanting to talk about this anymore. Well, not with Mercedes and Sam, because he needed to talk about it with Blaine.

After dinner and some small talk, they hugged their friends good bye and welcomed the chilly atmosphere of a September night in New York. The usual city life surrounded them. People walking home, going out to eat with friends, cars trying to navigate through traffic. Kurt's eyes fell on a couple across the street, smiling stupidly at each other, while the guy clung to the arm of his boyfriend. Two simple people in love not worrying about strangers taking pictures of them, making up stories, starting rumors. No one who would invade their privacy.

He wished he could just do the same. Walk around this city with Blaine's hand in his without being worried. He wished no one would just take pictures of them and think it was okay just because Kurt was famous. More over, he wanted Blaine to have a normal life. He wanted him to go to school, have his college experience, and not have crazy people following him around.

"Kurt?" it was Blaine's voice and hand that dragged him out of his thoughts. He looked at him, smiled and took Blaine's hand into his. This was a part of New York where he felt comfortable and wasn't afraid of people following them around and he really, really wanted to give Blaine some simplicity. People knew they were together, knew some of the things Blaine went through, so even if someone took pictures it wouldn't be a big deal. They were no secret.

"Tell me about your day," he said, and felt how Blaine's worries decreased, if just for that moment. It was a silent conversation between them, between soulmates. Without saying it his boyfriend understood that here, outside, and not in the safety of their home was not the right place to talk about stalkers, fans, his job. They walked together for a while, Blaine told Kurt about his day and how he was invited to a party – which Blaine never went to not even after a year. If Blaine went somewhere, it was with Kurt and their friends, or alone with Charlie.

But, he always talked about his friends at school, how they supported and helped him and, apparently, wanted him to party with them. Yet, Blaine always said no, came back home to Kurt and never let Kurt think that he was unhappy about that. Maybe he was hiding those feelings, maybe he wanted to go out and have a college life. Kurt didn't know and he was a bit scared to ask, because all he wanted was to give Blaine everything he needed and wanted.

Once they got back home, he was so exhausted that he considered just falling on the couch and sleeping. He would have done that if their bed hadn't been so comfortable. But the evening wasn't over yet, he knew that.

"So, what about this stalker stuff. Is it true? Is someone following you around?" Blaine asked as he changed into his pajamas just as Kurt did.

"I can't really say I have a stalker. It's just a person who was, well, at the right place at the right time and just recognized me and took some pictures. It didn't happen once, but more times. Which is not really surprising when I think about it. We've been out a lot and I do walk around the city because of work so... I'm not really worried."

Blaine climbed on the bed, onto the right side which was his, and Kurt followed when he was done changing.

"How did you find that out?"

"Sebastian did. He came over today and showed me what fans write on Tumblr and Facebook and other social media sites. It's his job, too, and that's why he and Nina came up with the bodyguard idea."

There it was again, the frown on Blaine's face whenever Sebastian's name came up, and Kurt just smiled, kissed Blaine's cheek as he lay down and waited for Blaine to do the same.

"Maybe he's the stalker, you know?" said Blaine, and looked serious which made the older snort.

"Blaine, please... I know you don't like him and I understand why. But he is not interested and neither am I. I love you and I'm your soulmate. No one can come between us."

"I know he can't," and Kurt knew that just because Blaine said it didn't mean he believed in what being a soulmate meant – he never did, and maybe never would: "I just... I don't even know. There are probably tons of people like Sebastian. You know... like fans, people who dream about you. So, I don't even know. It shouldn't bother me."

"Well," Kurt began, and pulled Blaine closer as he lay down: "Just trust me, Blaine. We are soulmates, meant to be together, and no one can come between us. You know that no one can, my body won't allow it."

"I know," sighed Blaine, the old long sigh because he knew what Kurt was talking about. He knew it better than Kurt and he probably always would. The many, many nights strangers tried to kiss him, do more with him, but his body fought against them. The many nights Blaine did things he didn't like, but had to do although it hurt him and their connection. Kurt didn't need to convince Blaine about that, only that they were meant to be and would always find a way back to each other. Just like Elliott and Martin did. Just like Sam and Mercedes.

"Maybe, you could try to believe in all of this?" asked Kurt after moments of silence.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed, and his eyes never left Kurt's when he said: "I can't do that. This is not me. One day I'll do something wrong, you'll do something wrong, and it won't be something we can forgive."

"You really think that?"

Blaine just stared, silent and then said: "I don't know, Kurt. I know I love you and that I want to be with you. But... we both know we can't control everything, right?"

Of course he was right, just like Kurt didn't choose to have a stalker or crazy fans, and yet he had them. Many things had happened that they both never wanted to happen. However, Kurt was sure that they could handle everything. Soulmates or not, although, knowing they were soulmates gave him even more reasons to believe they would.

"I know we can't. But I still believe we can handle everything. We've been through so much already, that's why I know it."

Blaine then only smiled and Kurt knew what this meant. A smile to end this conversation and with a promise of 'let's wait and see'.

* * *

><p>It never really bothered Kurt that Blaine didn't believe in soulmates. He didn't want to act like some obnoxious religious person and force him to agree with him and believe in the same thing. After everything Blaine went through it was just normal to have doubts, even some walls built up inside himself so Blaine could keep himself together and safe. Kurt knew how important walls were and that he had some as well, but not towards Blaine. He was open for him, and trusted him without a single doubt. It was easy for him, but not for his boyfriend. That's why he decided to give Blaine the time so he could see for himself that Kurt had no intentions of ever leaving him.<p>

That didn't mean that it hurt him at some point. Yes, Blaine had been through so much, but Kurt had also been there for him and helped him. Whatever he did after their fight, he made sure to make Blaine feel safe and loved. He even made a public statement about everything, punched Jesse, paid for Blaine's school before he got the money his father had left for him. No, Blaine didn't owe him anything, and he never would. But, didn't he understand why Kurt did it? He cared and loved him so much, he did everything to show Blaine that, and make it clear that he would never leave him.

Blaine understood that, Kurt was sure he knew that and saw it. His boyfriend was smart, understanding and taught Kurt so much about people. He still couldn't manage to show Blaine that he was serious about them, and had no plans to ever leave him. Time, Kurt thought, time.

He used his day off to read something, not wanting to talk about stalkers and bodyguards just yet. He promised Nina he'd come over tomorrow and talk about it, even meet some guys who may be right for that job, or perhaps even women. Yes, he'd prefer to have a woman as a bodyguard. At some point he fell asleep and woke up to sweet lips kissing him awake. He hummed before he even opened his eyes. Their connection was humming its melody, filling with warmth and light. Opening his eyes, he met the golden orbs, shining with so much and then he felt something coming from Blaine. It was excitement, but not the kind he felt when they made out or before they had sex.

"I have news for you," he smiled, pulling back so Kurt could sit up.

"Something good I suppose?"

The smile on Blaine's lips, wide eyes shining with some disbelief, and his breath was a bit faster, probably holding the words back before he blurted them out.

"You know I've been working on some songs."

Kurt nodded.

"And Jack said he really likes them and asked me to accompany him on his little tour and play with his orchestra, but also play my own songs."

Kurt's mouth hung open. Yes, he knew Blaine was working on something and he heard some of the melodies he had been composing for the past few weeks. He never heard the whole thing, but some parts, and he really loved what he had heard. Not because he loved Blaine, but because what he created was amazing.

"Oh my God! Blaine!" Kurt smiled, eyes wide open, and saw his boyfriend blushing.

"You want that? I mean, I know how much you enjoy writing music so, this will be good for you."

"Yeah, it would be," his smile became weaker and Kurt felt the conflict inside of Blaine: "But I'm not sure yet. I'd really like to, but I don't want to become famous or anything. _I just..._ want to write music for movies or TV shows. Anything."

"Well, you can stay in the background if you want to. No one will force you to become a public person."

"But if I say yes I'll be away from you. You'll go back to work in November. This time in L.A. and you'll be there until before Christmas. Then you'll go back again and suddenly it'll be March and I'll be gone for weeks."

Oh, that was why Blaine felt conflicted, and Kurt completely understood why. Being away from Blaine was torture and since the mental breakdown he had, they never were separated again. However, they had to meet each other regardless. The laws for soulmates said that they had to see each other when necessary, and once a month at the very least.

"Don't worry about that. You know we'll see each other at least once a month, and whenever we need to. We both won't make the same mistake again. I mean it, Blaine," he added, because he already felt Blaine wanting to say something against it. Probably something along the lines that this was Kurt's job and he didn't want to be a burden to Kurt.

"Look, think about it, and then you'll tell me what you want to do, okay? Just know that I'll support you whatever you decide to do. But, let me tell you this. I love you, and I know you love me, but you also love what you do. Doing what you love is the best thing that can happen to you so, keep that in mind. I support you no matter what."

Blaine was smiling again, moving closer to press a kiss against Kurt's lips and let the little spark of happiness run through their connection. Yes, this was good, thought Kurt. At least Blaine believed in that.

"What... about the crack?" whispered Blaine, and looked out from under his eyelashes as he ducked his head.

"Let's hope it heals until then, hmm? I think we just need... more time and let the past rest."

That was their only hope. The only clue they had.


	4. Wedding Part 1

Hey guys! For those who enjoy Christmas: Merry Christmas (bc it's still the 26th here) for all the people who don't enjoy Christmas (like me) I hope this chapter will give you a reason to be happy. This is the first part of the wedding. Well not exactly, but it ends with the wedding. The next part will be the party and we'll see what will happen there :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4. Wedding Part 1<p>

On his 27th birthday, Kurt Hummel woke up to the most amazing blow job. Not that all the other blow jobs Blaine gave him were bad, not at all. But that morning it was different. He woke up feeling kisses covering his hard growing cock, to Blaine's tongue leaving kitten licks everywhere, and then he swallowed him down, like he had never done anything else in his life. Kurt kept his eyes closed, moaned shamelessly, and pulled the covers away to see his beautiful soulmate. Curls a mess, lips red, cheeks burning, and eyes meeting his. They were so dark, burning with arousal and love, and it didn't take much for Kurt to come.

But, the blow job was not everything he got that morning. After that they shared a heated kiss, tongues meeting in a teasing game, and when Kurt became hard again, Blaine rode him, with a smirk on his face. Beside the amazing feeling of having Blaine so hot and tight around him that he almost saw stars behind his eyelids, it was good to see him enjoying this as well. Sex became an act of love for Blaine and he no longer felt any shame when they had sex.

After an amazing second orgasm and stroking his boyfriend to one of his own, they took a shower together and ate breakfast. His family came over for one day which was spent at Kurt's place, and later in a restaurant.

Over the next three days he was busy unwrapping gifts from his fans and had no idea where to put all of it. They knew him all way too well, he thought. There were at least 10 bags with his favorite coffee, 20 stuffed animals – mainly puppies – because he had once said that he wanted a puppy but didn't have the time for one, and endless birthday cards with bracelets, drawings or simply sweet words. His fans found it easy to find wonderful gifts for him, while his father told him he had a hard time finding something for his rich son who seemed to have everything.

That did not mean Burt Hummel came empty handed. He and Carole prepared a basket for him with all of the things he loved to eat and drink, along with a pair of pajamas, and a photo album which Blaine and Burt created together. It was filled with pictures from the day Kurt was born, until the last time he and Blaine were together in Lima.

On the first day of October Jack Wendil, Blaine's mentor, held a little concert and chose Blaine as the lead musician for the piano and violin. Kurt was sitting in the first row, smiling proudly and not even trying to hide that or his excitement. Why should he? His boyfriend was on the stage, playing the piano like he had never done anything else in his life, and looking so good in his suit, his bow tie, and curls smoothed down, but not too much. He liked it when Blaine didn't use too much gel.

Beside this, Kurt saw a new side of his boyfriend. Music had always been Blaine's passion, the thing he loved to do the most – as was acting for Kurt. So he was stunned to see how good Blaine became, how lost he was in every song he played, as he forgot the people around him. Only when the song ended, Kurt noticed how nervous Blaine was as he searched for Kurt's eyes to calm him down. It always worked, and he loved to see what impact he had on Blaine and to feel their connection hum its beautiful melody. He ignored the crack. Whenever he felt it, he just ignored it and focused on them.

* * *

><p>The first week of October Blaine was busy with midterms, and Kurt spent a lot of time with Cooper and Elena. Elena was thirty years old, and was playing Kurt's mother in Hilary's movie. She did remind him of his own mother – because she looked a lot like her – and she was insanely talented. When they practiced a specific scene together, Kurt literally saw a different person than who he knew Elena to be. Her whole face changed, her body-language, her voice. It was incredible and he asked her tons of questions about how she was able to do that. Elena just waved it off, her brown eyes sparkling when she said that Kurt was already amazing.<p>

His life became exactly this, learning his scripts with Cooper and Elena, and Blaine studying for his midterms. He was a bit sad about that because he wished he could have more time with his friends and Blaine before he had to leave in November, but this was his job and Blaine needed to learn. Just like his friends needed to work, too. So Kurt focused on that and looked forward to the wedding and slow dancing with his soulmate.

A week before the wedding, Blaine came home and was anything but happy. He was not even angry, just... taken aback. His first thought was that it had to do with Blaine's midterms – but Blaine was smart and always had the best grades. Then he thought that it had something to do with Sebastian, but even that seemed impossible.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, when Blaine took his jacket and shoes off. He gave Kurt a wide look and then pressed his lips together and looked away. Oh no, he knew that look, knew that expression. This was what Blaine did when he didn't want to say what was bothering him and tried to pretend that nothing was wrong. Thankfully, their connection let him know the truth.

"I... I wanted to buy a new suit for the winter concert I told you about. But... they didn't want to sell me anything."

"Huh? Why not?" Kurt asked and was confused, but also worried. Usually something like this wouldn't get Blaine so down like it did. He sat up from his comfortable spot on the couch and watched Blaine sit down next to him, head hanging between his shoulders.

"Because they don't sell stuff to prostitutes because we don't need it."

Silence filled the room while Kurt stared at him and comprehended the words.

What the fuck?

"What!?"

Blaine just nodded, looking small and hurt and Kurt had not seen him like this for months. He didn't want to see him like this ever again and he was succeeding to keep him happy and comfortable. Now some people thought it was okay to hurt him?

"Where did that happen?"

"It doesn't matter." Blaine said and Kurt huffed, rolling his eyes as he did so.

"Of course it matters. They can't do that to you or to anyone. This is wrong and I won't let them get away with it."

"Kurt... you can't change the way some people think. It's impossible. Also, I don't want you to go there because I know you will if I tell you where it happened."

"Of course I will. I'm done with shitty people and I'll call them out when they do something wrong." Kurt said with a scandalized tone in his voice.

"That's why I'm not telling you."

This was Blaine, his soulmate who never wanted to draw any attention to him. Who never wanted to be the center of attention. Blaine who was brave and did what was right, but refused to fight against anyone who did something wrong. Kurt was different, but he understood his boyfriend. However, he didn't understand the people who hurt him.

"If you don't tell people where the line is, they'll cross it over and over again, Blaine."

He huffed again when Blaine stood up and shook his head. With a frown on his face, he turned around to face Kurt again as he spoke.

"I understand that Kurt. But, if you go there it will find its way into some gossip magazine and then more magazines and people will read it, talk about it, maybe some will believe it was the right thing to refuse to sell to me. Some will agree with you, yes. But, in the end, it will cause another gossip storm. I really don't need another one, because then I have to deal with people. I'm a student, I have to go to college, which means they see me and think it's okay to ask me personal things, or judge me all over again. I really don't need that."

"Wait," Kurt exclaimed when Blaine went into the kitchen: "People were actually judging you? You said they didn't when I asked you about college."

Blaine didn't answer right away, he opened the refrigerator and searched for something to eat and drink and when he found something, he waited before looking over his shoulder. His eyes were sad and sorry.

"I didn't want to worry you. It was nothing, actually. Just some stupid people saying stupid stuff. No big deal."

Kurt's heart almost broke when he heard what Blaine said. Once again how he always made sure to not worry Kurt or hurt him. How he'd rather deal with all this shit alone instead of worrying Kurt. It hurt him and made him sad, but this was just Blaine's way to deal with those things. This was Blaine's way to keep Kurt's life as simple as possible. Which it rarely ever was, being a famous actor. However, Kurt was not sure how to feel about that. Should he be moved that Blaine always cared about him, or mad because it felt like Blaine didn't trust him or want his help. Still, yelling was not an option, and neither was fighting about it. Especially because it was bad for their connection.

"Blaine, honey," he said resting his hands on Blaine's shoulder, and placing a kiss behind his ear. "We said we'd handle everything together. I wasn't just saying that, I meant it."

He felt how Blaine's body relaxed under his fingers, but also how he closed their connection so Kurt couldn't feel what he felt. That was okay. He would never say something about that because he knew Blaine needed some privacy. He was his boyfriend, his soulmate and he wanted to treat him with love and acceptance, and not control him and force him to do things.

"Kurt... it will never change. There will always be people who will judge me. You can't... _we can't_ fight against them all."

"I know, and we don't have to. But most importantly, we can't allow them to touch us. If they don't understand why, it's not your problem. You're amazing and not what they think you are or what they call you."

Blaine turned around, eyes glassy, meeting Kurt's as he leaned closer and rested his body against his. He opened their connection, let Kurt feel how sorry he was about lying – well, not exactly lying, but hiding things.

"I'm sorry. I just-"

"Don't want to be the reason I get into trouble. I know. But you'll never be responsible for what other people say or do. We are soulmates, boyfriend, in love and happy together, and we'll stay together. Just focus on that."

He had said the exact same words many times. Whenever he thought Blaine needed to hear them or thought it was the right thing to do. It was his way to constantly remind Blaine that there was nothing he had to hide, nothing he had to deal with alone. Kurt would stay right next to him, no matter what.

"I love you, Blaine. That won't change just because of some stupid people or gossip magazines."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>One day before the wedding, Kurt found himself back in the same exact situation. In the past few days they didn't talk about that incident again, and Blaine was his happy self again, studying and enjoying their time together. But, it all came back one day before Mercedes' wedding. It was late, and they already had gone to bed as Blaine said he didn't want to go, and crushed all Kurt's ideas about slow dancing with Blaine, enjoying this day together with the people he loved, and even dream a little about their own wedding day.<p>

"Why not?" Kurt asked, and sat on the bed across from Blaine who didn't say anything and just looked at Kurt.

"They are our friends, Blaine. It will be awesome and beautiful and fun. We haven't seen them for weeks and we won't be together until after Christmas."

"I know, Kurt. Don't think this is easy for me because it's not."

"Then why? I can't think of a reason why you wouldn't go."

Blaine gave him a look, like as if to say 'isn't it obvious', but Kurt couldn't figure it out and it frustrated him. He let Blaine feel his frustration instead of saying something, scared that he used the wrong tone and made Blaine upset or hurt him.

"There will be people I don't know and who don't know me. What if they'll say something or worse, what if I know one of them because he was my customer?"

"Blaine, they won't. Mercedes' and Sam's friends are good people and they won't judge you or us. Even if they do, you're not alone."

"And what about Sebastian? I really don't need him and his big mouth. Even if there is no one I know or no one who will judge me, _he_ will be there."

"Look, as hot as your jealousy is, this is getting ridiculous."

"Ridiculous?!" Blaine exclaimed and his mouth hung open after the words left it.

Yes, Kurt thought it was getting ridiculous. It was still hot and the sex they had afterwards was, too. However, after months Kurt slowly began to think it was completely unnecessary. He loved Blaine, he only wanted Blaine, and Sebastian was just a friend who helped him a lot and did an amazing job. All the comments about his looks – especially his ass, which was Sebastian's favorite thing to mention – got ignored because it didn't matter to him.

"Maybe you can ignore all the stuff he says, but I can't. He knows I hate it and yet, he never stops. In fact, whenever he sees me he acts like this is a game and doesn't shut up."

"Blaine... he is not interested and never will be. I know he can be annoying, but he does an incredible job and if it really bothers you so much then I'll tell him to back off."

"As if he would listen. He probably already has plans for how to steal you away from me."

Kurt couldn't believe what he just said. He couldn't believe they were even having this conversation about something that would never and could never happen. Blaine's lack of belief in what it meant to be a soulmate was slowly becoming a thing that made everything so hard for Kurt. He told Blaine that he loved him every day, he told him he wanted to be with him every day. Yet they were here and still having this conversation.

"Blaine, we are soulmates," he tried again. "Nothing and no one can come between us. There are other soulmates, Mercedes and Elliott are soulmates and even they've had hard times and yet they are together, getting married. There are other soulmates who also went through terrible times but worked it out. Why can't you believe in that when there is so much proof?"

"So, what you're saying is that I should just accept it because we'll be fine after all?"

"That's not what I'm saying, Blaine. But, think about it. I can't be with anyone but you, I can't kiss anyone or have sex with anyone but you. Even if he tries, even if someone tries, they won't be able to do it. My body will fight against it."

"Would you let it happen?"

"What?" Kurt gasped, already knowing what Blaine was asking about.

"Would you let it happen if we weren't soulmates."

"What?! Of course not!"

"Really? Because from what I hear it sounds like you would. You just... rely on our connection, on the fact that we are soulmates, like... it's some guarantee for you. You just smile when he says those things to you and don't do anything, because we'll be okay after all? Sorry but I won't believe in that and I never will."

"Maybe that is the problem, Blaine. Maybe if you'd start to believe me, we wouldn't even have this conversation. Because yes, I do believe and it gives me the strength and the assurance that, whatever happens, we'll figure it out."

"So what? I should lean back and just let everything happen and wait for the moment until we just... figure things out? No matter what will happen?"

This, all of this felt so unreal. How could Blaine accuse him of things he never thought nor wanted to do. How they blamed each other for things they thought were figured out. This was... not them. This was weird and felt weird and he wanted it to stop. As he realized what actually happened something new happened inside him. Something new happened inside Blaine and they both stared at each other like... they both couldn't believe it. They couldn't.

"Fuck... sorry. I... I don't know what got into me," Blaine said, and let Kurt feel the mess inside him. He rubbed his forehead, clutched his knee and took in a deep breath. "I... I didn't mean that. I know you... you love me and you'd never- I guess I'm just... scared that, because of me something will be ruined. Just like... like in the shop."

"Honey, hey," Kurt whispered when he felt the sadness and saw the tears running down Blaine's cheeks. He moved closer and pulled Blaine into a hug and sighed inwardly when his boyfriend hugged him back, kept him close and tight. "I'm sorry, too and it's okay if you don't believe. I understand why you can't, and I'm sorry for what I've said.

Blaine sobbed against Kurt's shoulder, whispering how sorry he was over and over again.

"It's okay. I'm not mad."

When Blaine calmed down, he pulled back to look into Kurt's eyes and he smiled when Kurt did.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kurt was happy to wake up with Blaine in his arms, happy for the little kisses they shared each and every morning. It felt like everything was okay, like last night had never happened. But, he remembered everything and it still felt weird. Really weird. This was the exact thing they shouldn't do. Fight and make each other feel horrible. It was not good for them and not good for their connection. Especially the crack. That morning, when Kurt showered and got ready for the wedding of one of his best friends, he felt for it for the first time.<p>

He felt for the crack, found it in the middle of their connection and it was like touching the sharp side of a knife. Cold, smooth and if he'd dig deeper he was sure it would hurt him. So he stopped, shook the feeling off, and fixed his tie. It would be fine, everything would be fine. One last look into the mirror, and then he turned around to see Blaine, only dressed in his white button up and black suit jacket, boxers and socks, fumbling with his bow tie.

Kurt smiled and went over to Blaine, still feeling the fight from last night in his bones. He didn't like that feeling and wanted it to disappear already.

"Let me help you," he said as he stood in front of Blaine and held the ends of the bow tie in his fingers. They just stared at each other with soft smiles and loving looks. Kurt wished it would always be like this. All sweet and peaceful and no stupid fights. Of course that was not possible, but last night felt terrible and he, just like Blaine, had no idea where all of this came from. He thought they were done with those things. He _hoped_ they were done with those things. They obviously weren't and he was more than ready to figure everything out until there were no doubts, no worries left.

"Kiss me," Blaine whispered before Kurt was even done tying the bow tie.

He didn't even think, but just kissed Blaine and not sweet and short. He held Blaine's face as their lips touched, and signaled that he wanted more than just a simple kiss. So he hummed happily when Blaine's tongue found its way into his mouth, and Kurt gave him the same back.

They kissed deeply and passionately until they were both breathless but neither of them were ready to stop. His arousal was growing along with the need for more, and maybe that was a result from last night. The fight made him feel like he was drifting away from Blaine, like they were creating more distance instead of growing together. Which was probably not true because fights were normal for any relationship. Still, it seemed like their bodies and souls needed more than just kissing.

Kurt was the one who pulled back, panting as he checked the time. They still had an hour, maybe an hour and a half, if the traffic had mercy on them.

"Oh," he moaned when Blaine sucked under his ear and then moaned Kurt's name as he pulled back to see what Kurt was doing.

"We have an hour. Maybe an hour and a half."

That being said, they undressed each other faster than ever before, kissing in between clothes flying, and just being them. Just like it should be.

"I want to feel you inside me," Kurt said, still folding the clothes together because he didn't want to appear like he just had sex, and he didn't want Blaine to appear like that either.

"Okay," Blaine panted, and pulled Kurt back into a kiss while his hand felt for the nightstand to open the drawer.

Usually it was Blaine who bottomed just because he liked it, enjoyed it more than being the top. But only because he still felt uncomfortable with this role of taking control. Control had always been something Blaine disliked, because far too many people had had control over him and his life. Kurt on the other hand, loved it when Blaine gave and he took it. He loved feeling him inside and accepted and wanted everything Blaine decided to give him. He did it in a way no one else did before. There was no need for him to be worried or scared, Kurt thought, because Blaine did everything right. How could he not when all he gave Kurt was love.

He leaned against the wall, moaning as two fingers opened him up, followed by a third and soon it was Blaine's cock, thrusting inside him in the best way possible. He was so thick, filling him up and hitting all the right places so that Kurt always ended up a moaning mess, begging for more. Blaine obeyed, held his hips and pressed him with each thrust closer against the wall. It was fast, it was them being horny idiots, but it was not less perfect. The orgasm was just as amazing as any other, shared through their connection, and when they came down from their high, they both giggled. Kurt against the wall, and Blaine against Kurt's shoulder.

"Shit... you came a lot," Kurt murmured as he felt the come leaking out of his hole.

"Sorry, forgot a condom."

"Mmmh, it's alright. Let's shower again, get dressed and then leave," Kurt said, a blissful smile on his lips as he turned around to kiss Blaine.

* * *

><p>When Kurt arrived, Mercedes was going crazy because he was indeed, ten minutes late, and he promised to meet her before everything took place. After a long speech smirking like he had the greatest sex in his life, they finally went to the church and Kurt took his place next to Blaine, smirking at him, and giving him a peck. Elliott whispered 'Oh my God' and rolled his eyes at them.<p>

Then there she stood, his best friend in the most beautiful dress ever, and Kurt, of course, cried. They were happy tears because he had known her for so long and knew what she went through. Now she was marrying the love of her life and looked so happy that he needed to take several pictures of it. She deserved it, Sam did, all his friends and of course Blaine deserved this happiness. He could see it right in front of his eyes. Elliott and Martin getting married, both looking fabulous and equally happy like Mercedes did. Then he saw him and Blaine, all their worries and troubles behind them, all their doubts and demons no longer existing, and their connection, shining and fixed.

He couldn't wait for this day to come.


End file.
